<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconnect by lockewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690763">Reconnect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites'>lockewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Reunions, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), but like only briefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Prompt: “Is it possible to love too much”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reconnect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had only heard of Remus Lupin during your first few years at Hogwarts.  Being a Ravenclaw the only time that you had ever seen him was during classes.  He wasn’t much different than yourself but you still felt that you were different enough that he wouldn’t want anything to do with you.  When the two of you were assigned to work on a project together you were proved wrong.  The two of you got along well during the entirety of the project and by the time it was over, the two of you were a couple.  </p><p>That was your fifth year at Hogwarts, by the seventh year you were still going strong.  His friends had since become your own although they still made jokes about the two of you.  Remus trusted you enough to confess that he was a werewolf and you didn’t care about it at all.  The closer to the end of your seventh year the more the two of you talked about your future together.  Remus knew that he wouldn’t be able to be employed because he was a werewolf but James forced you to take his financial help.  </p><p>The two of you found a small house, big enough for the two of you and close enough to the woods fro Remus’s transformations.  Life there was simple, but growing increasingly more difficult by the day as word spread of Voldemort’s rise to power.  The Order of the Phoenix was born and you believed nothing could change the nature of your friendship with its members.</p><p>But slowly Sirius began to distrust Remus and as you wouldn’t stray from his side, loyal to the man that you loved.  Sirius then began to distrust you, but neither you nor Remus left the Order, both hoping that whatever Sirius believed, he would change his mind.  Amongst the height of the wizarding war, as it had come to be known, the two of you had gone to the north of the country for Order business, you learned of the deaths of James and Lily when you returned.</p><p>The both of you were shocked, even more so when some of the members of the Order began distancing themselves from you.  When the Order disbanded you and Remus began to live your old life.  The two of you took odd jobs here and there until either of you found some form of permanent employment.  You thought that everything was fine until one morning you woke up and Remus was gone, a note in his place.</p><p>He had left, broken up with you over a note because he thought you’d be better off.  He claimed he was holding you back.  Had he been there you would have convinced him otherwise but he hadn’t even bothered talking to you about he felt before he left.  He was up and gone and it hurt.</p><p>It took some time to pull yourself together, but you did and now you were a professor at Hogwarts.  You found it funny that Harry Potter had started only two years prior.  He was so much like James at times it made you miss your friend but you had told him stories about his parents, and it made you feel connected to James and Lily once again.</p><p>In the time that had passed you had never anticipated seeing Remus again, he had disappeared and while you tried to look for him you came across nothing.  Now here he was as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  He had avoided eye contact and you suspected that Dumbledore hadn’t told him you were teaching at Hogwarts.  It was fine anyway, you weren’t just ready to talk, to tell him that you still felt in love with him and you knew he wasn’t ready to here it.  </p><p>You found him at the end of his last class, the last day of his first week at Hogwarts.</p><p>“Is it possible to love too much, Remus?” you asked, standing in the middle of his classroom as he packed the last of his things.</p><p>He stopped to look at you, “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“I love you Remus.  Still.  And I don’t know if it’s worth it, or if it’s possible to love someone too much, much more than they loved you” you spoke softly, looking Remus directly in the eye.</p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p>“I need to know why. And not what was on that letter Remus, I want the truth.”</p><p>He nodded.  He knew you were right, you deserved an explanation after these few years apart.  Seeing you again had only made his feelings for you stronger.  Much like you still loved him, he still loved you.</p><p>“I left because I thought you needed better.  I couldn’t give you a future.  I didn’t have anywhere to go, I had no way of getting a job.  I couldn’t give you any kind of a life”</p><p>“Remus.  The only life I needed then was you in it.”</p><p>He stepped forward, standing only a few feet in front of you.</p><p>“And now?  What about your life now?”</p><p>“Well it wouldn’t be much of a life without you in it, now would it Remus?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>